The Wayside Tavern 2014
by psion53
Summary: When four women who are guest at the wayside tavern recieve a gift each, the tavern decides to make it something more for them and four very surpirised wresters find they have an unexpected place to spend the holiday.


_**Okay everyone its Christmas and this is a little Christmas story I wrote as a gift for some friends, I'm sure you'll know who you are. I hope you are going to enjoy it.**_

_**It of course goes without saying that I don't own anything apart from the OC's and the Wayside Tavern itself which is my own original creation. The wrestlers mentioned here are owned by the men who portray them and the WWE.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any glaring mistakes I wanted to get this done for Christmas eve.**_

_**Merry Christmas and happy holiday everyone, review are welcomed, and appreciated so if you would leave me one I would be grateful.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>The wayside Tavern 2014<strong>

Sitting in front of a warm blazing four friends were relaxing, outside the snow was falling, covering the surrounding countryside in a blanket of white. The four women didn't care though, they were sung and warm, with plenty to eat and drink and it was Christmas the next day. They were all content apart from one little thing, all four of them were without boyfriends. It was something that they would all like to change. However right now it was a little further from their thoughts than normal. Tomorrow was Christmas and they were intending to enjoy the holiday. The lights were twinkling on the tree, shinning on the pile of gifts that lay underneath it. Winter looked longingly at the pile, she was wondering what she was being given, and how her own choice of gifts would be greeted by her friends.

Celeste hid a yawn behind her hand, not wanting to let the others know how tired she was getting. Kerrie was gazing into the dancing flames, seemingly lost in the flickering, dancing strands of fire. It was Rachel however who finally broke the silence. "What would you like Santa to bring you for Christmas?"

"A boyfriend!" Her three friend's chorused together, as if they had been practicing.

The four of them laughed together, though a little sadly, as each one thought how much she would like a man in her life. The Wayside Tavern seemed to wrap around them, giving a sense of warmth and contentment. At the same time it was as if something in the universe shifted, or moved slightly. If you listened carefully, you might have heard, barely discernable, above the crackle of the fire, the crinkling of wrapping paper, as if some of the gifts that were wrapped beneath the tree were trying to move. However that would be impossible, wouldn't it?

Trying to get her mind off the fact that her eyelids were drooping Celeste stood up and stretched. Her sight was drawn to the gifts under the tree. "Why don't we open a gift each tonight?" She suggested her eyes glinting in the fire light.

The others grinned, they liked the idea of opening a gift right now, Winter stood up and bent down reaching under the tree. "Why don't we see what my brother gave us?" She asked, handing the other three a gift each, before sitting down with her own.

"Knowing your brother it's probably something silly." Kerrie stated with a grin.

Winter nodded grinning too, as the sound of tearing paper filled the room and the young women un-wrapped their gifts.

"I don't believe it he got me Randy Orton." Rachel said holding up the action figure of the WWE's apex predator.

"John Cena." Celeste exclaimed holding up an action figure of her own.

"Dean Ambrose." Kerrie held up her own figure with a grin.

"Mine's Roman Reign's." Winter told them as she held up the former Shield member for them to see.

The four of them laughed, knowing in his own way Winter's brother had got them a guy each for Christmas.

"Well on that note I think its time for bed." Celeste suggested. "We better be in bed before Santa comes, then maybe he'll leave something nice for us."

Laughing and agreeing the four friends set about preparing the room for the night, putting a guard in front of the fire and turning off lights and electrical switches. Though they were guests at The Wayside Tavern they never saw their hosts, breakfast was always ready when they came down in the mornings, they simply had to serve themselves, the dishes were washed when they left, and it was the same with other meals. Each meal seemed to be just what each of the young women were wanting and they were eagerly awaiting their Christmas dinners. Their rooms were cleaned when they were out of them, yet they never saw who did it. After the first few days they just accepted that, that was how the owners wanted it to be.

Satisfied the room was secure, feeling it was the least they could do for the people who were looking after them so well, the four women headed up to bed, looking forward to celebrating the next day. Bidding each other good night, they were soon tucked up in bed and happily dreaming sweet dreams.

In the room they had just left however, something was happening that they would never have believed. The little action figures were beginning to move.

Randy Orton opened his eyes wondering what was going on, it seemed that his head had only just touched the pillow, when his eyes flew open again. He had the strangest feeling he was somewhere else, it seemed dark, too dark in fact to be the room he had gone to sleep in. Sighing and telling himself not to be so stupid he reached out for the light by his bed, only he couldn't move. His wrists were held in place by something; it was the same with his legs and there was also something holding his body in place he had a very limited range of movement perhaps a couple of inches but that was it.

"What the hell." He roared. "Son of a bitch what's going on?"

"Randy?" He heard the voice of the lunatic fringe, Dean Ambrose.

"Dean, what the fuck have you done to me?" "You're going to be so sorry when I get out of this, whatever it is." Randy was sure Dean was playing some sort of prank on him.

"Randy, I'm stuck, I can't move." Dean growled annoyance apparent in his voice.

Taking a deep breath, trying to calm down, the viper took in what his colleague was saying. While he was doing so another voice came from close by.

"Orton, Ambrose is that you, where am I, and what are you two doing here?" It was the voice of the Cenation leader himself John Cena. "Come on guys this isn't funny, what the hell is going on, I like a joke and a prank as much as the next guy, but this is borderline crazy."

"I take it you can't move either?" Randy asked, feeling a little amused at the tone of John's voice, the guy was a practical joker if anyone was.

"You think?" John asked sarcastically. "Where the hell am I?" "I swear I was in bed a minute ago."

"Err guys." Roman Reigns worried voice sounded in their ears. "What's going on?"

"Oh lord you too Roman?" Dean asked.

The four superstars fell silent each one trying to figure out what was going on, the silence lasted some seconds, till finally Dean spoke again. "Anyone got any idea where we are?" "Last I remember I was in my room at Roman's folks place alone, now you guys are here."

"I don't think we are in any of our rooms." Randy spoke again. "I think we are somewhere else, but where we are and how we got here, I have no idea."

"Do you think some deranged fan kidnapped us?"Roman asked quietly.

"No Ro." Dean tried to reassure his friend. "I think something else is going on, it's probably some of the guys playing silly beggars." Though he stopped to ask himself if not them, which of the guys was going to take time away from their families to prank them on Christmas Eve?

They fell silent again, as each of them tried once more to move, they each in turn discovered they could make small movements but then encountered something like a hard shell over them. Randy tried turning his head, eventually finding he could do so a little he tried to look around.

"I can see a strange glow to my right." He announced suddenly to the others. "It's weird; it looks like it's huge."

A few rustling sounds were heard, as the others tried their limited movement to see what it was that Randy could see. Finally after much straining and wriggling John realised he could see what Randy was talking about. He stared at it for a few moments, till at last he decided what it looked like.

"I think it a fire, but its kinda outta proportion, I mean a fire that big with us this close and it should be really hot but I'm not uncomfortable." He said finally.

"So who do you think is messing with us and what are we going to do to them?" Dean asked.

"Okay who do you think did this?" Roman asked.

"I bet it was Seth that little backstabber." Dean mumbled. "Or Kane, Kane likes fire."

"Yeah right, you do remember it's just a story line?" Roman joked before falling silent again.

"Taker could have helped him." John joked trying to lighten the situation.

"Oh yeah." Randy laughed softly. "I can just see it now Taker lurching down the corridor one of us over each shoulder and Kane following with the other two of us."

The other three laughed too at the thought of the picture that Randy was painting.

"Okay so not Kane or Taker." John said, still sure they were the victims of a practical joke by some of their co-workers. "So who do you think pulled this off?"

"I don't think anyone did." Roman said before anyone else could respond. "John I don't think this is a practical joke by anyone, I think something else is going on." He too was looking at the glow that Randy had pointed out. "I think that's a fire too, and if it is something weird is going on."

"So what is going on do we think?" Dean questioned wriggling round a bit, trying to figure out where he was and what he could do.

Randy sighed. "No idea, but I swear when I find out, someone is getting their ass kicked."

The four of them fell silent, each thinking dark thoughts about what they were going to do to whoever had done this to them. Apart from being unable to move, they were fairly comfortable, they were definitely warm enough and surprisingly, fairly soon all four wrestlers dozed off.

The morning dawned bright and sunny, the light reflected back off the standing snow as Kerrie dashed down the stairs to the kitchen, and through to the dining room, as always everything was ready for the morning meal. Grumbling to herself the young woman swore that one of these days she was going to catch their mystery hosts. Tugging her robe a little more tightly around her, she reached out for the coffee, pouring her first cup of the day and sighing contentedly at the aroma that assaulted her nose. The noise of her friends joining her pulled her attention away from the smell, and soon Christmas greetings and wishes were being exchanged. Still in their sleepwear the women sat down to eat before heading for the lounge, the tree and their presents.

A fresh fire blazed in the grate, warming the room comfortably, as the four friends trooped into the room. Flopping into various chairs they looked at each other, each one waiting for someone else to suggest they got into the gifts. Santa had obviously been the presents were pilled under the tree and there seemed to be more than there had been the night before. Rachel glanced round the room and her glance fell on the action figures that they had opened the night before.

Lifting up her man she looked at it marvelling how life like it looked.

"Stop drooling over Randy." Celeste teased watching her. "We should be opening gifts."

"Have you taken a good look at these they're really lifelike." Rachel said holding Randy up so that the others could see them. "I wonder how they got them to look like this; if I didn't know better I'd swear he was breathing."

The other three came over each one picking up her figure. "You know you are right." Celeste said swinging her Cena figure back and forth for a moment before examining it again.

Winter examined Roman carefully. "You know." She commented. "I have no idea what they have used to cover this figure, it looks like real skin."

Kerrie grinned. "Why don't we take them out of the packaging and have a better look at them."

Rachel laughed at the eager look on her face. "You just want to get your hands on Dean." She teased. "Mind you I'd love to get my hands on the real Randy."

The four of them laughed together, however the unspoken thought that they did not have men of their own ran through their minds. Still they did have each other and they were all in the same boat, at the end of the day things would work out and be okay they were all sure. They would support and encourage each other every day; they were friends, no matter what life might throw at them.

"Okay we might not have boyfriends but we have these so let's get them out." Celeste said with a giggle. "So on three ladies, one, two, and three."

The sound of ripping cardboard and crinkling plastic filled the air as they tore into the packaging that separated them from the figures.

"Hey." Rachel, who was first into hers, exclaimed as her fingers closed around the figure. "It feels warm." She dropped the figure in surprise, watching it tumble to the floor, she rubbed her hand.

"What the hell?" Kerrie exclaimed as she watched the tumbling figure, dropping her own in shock at what was happening.

The other two looked round at what was going on and dropped their own figures in surprise at what was happening to the two figures that were on the carpet.

The four wrestlers woke all at once, it was bright and warm and everything seemed incredibly large. Then there was noise and they were all up in the air being jostled around then suddenly the restraints on them were gone. Randy gasped as he felt something squeezing him, then he was falling through the air, he hit a soft surface and bounced into the air a little. A loud noise assaulted his ears, and then grew softer as he got his balance and looked around.

He heard a shout of surprise from Dean, followed by cries from John and Roman too. Looking around he met the shocked gazes of four young women.

The girls were watching in shocked silence as the action figures that fell to the floor started to grow. They grew bigger and bigger till they towered over the shocked women, who were finally gasping and looking at each other.

"What the hell?" Celeste got out in the end.

"Just like I told you, deranged fans." Randy who reached his full height first, snarled out, to all appearances in full viper mode. He glared at the four women who were standing their staring at him and his friends.

"W,w,w,w,w, what?" Rachel questioned, looking at the wrestler who stood before her.

"What did you do to us?" Randy demanded. "What did you give us, did you slip us something and kidnap us, talk?"

The others were at full height now glowering at the women who were standing there open mouthed wondering what was going on and how the men were there.

"Oh my God." Celeste got out looking at John and trying not to drool over him. "How are you here, how did this happen?"

"Start talking before I call the police." Randy growled at them, suddenly realising he was in his ring gear. He reached out and grabbed Rachel who was closest to him shaking her slightly. "You tell me right now what you stupid idiots did to us."

Rachel gave a shaky little scream wondering what was going on, scared he was going to RKO her or something, she pulled away from him and started to run. It was all it took to set the other women off and all four of them tried to escape. They did not get far thought as the confused and upset wrestlers went after them. Randy grabbed Becky again, John snagged Celeste while Roman stopped Winter by wrapping his arms around her, and Dean blocked Kerrie from escaping out of the door.

"Please don't hurt us." Kerrie begged eyeing the angry men with a scared look in her eyes. "We didn't do anything."

Dean reached out grabbing her arm and dragging her closer to him, he was dressed in his old shield outfit and Kerrie couldn't help but her aware of the fact as he pulled her closer. Gulping she found herself gazing at what she could see of his sculpted chest till he tilted her head up and his blue eyes met her green ones. "Up here sweetheart." He told her with a Randy like smirk.

Randy was still ranting at Rachel, till John reached out one hand from Celeste to try and calm his friend down. "Let them get a word in edgewise." He suggested looking round the room at the women and his two other friends. "Now talk, where are we, who are you, how did we get here, and how did it happen?"

"You're in the Wayside Tavern, we're guests here." Celeste said. Looking into the confused eyes of John and finding herself unable to not notice how blue they were.

"The Wayside Tavern?" John parroted. "So how did we get here?"

"We have no idea, how you got here, or what is going on." Rachel told them earning her a glare from the viper who obviously did not believe them.

"So how did you get us here?" He demanded.

"We didn't." Winter almost screamed at him. "We didn't bring you here, we each got an action figure and when we took them out of the packaging they, they, turned into you guys."

Randy scoffed looking at her and then the others, his gaze finally resting on Rachel again, this time though he noted the confusion and fear in her eyes. With a soft sigh he took a deep breath. "Look just give us our clothes and we'll be on our way and say no more about it, after all tis the season right."

"We don't have your clothes." Winter protested looking at Roman, who was also dressed in his shield outfit as he reached out a hand to try and calm her. "We told you what happened I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth."

Roman gave her a hug seeing how upset she was. "Randy just calm down a bit and think about it." He suggested. "How the hell would they manage to get us here, I doubt even the four of them working together could lift John let alone carry him."

"So they had help." Randy sounded a little less certain now; he was currently noticing that he liked Rachel's blue eyes.

Dean seemed to have forgotten that he was actually holding Kerrie till she wriggled in his grip, he and Roman being in their old shield uniforms were the best off of the four John being in his jean shorts while Randy just had his trunks on. He loosened his grip slightly, but still held the young woman close.

"Okay, lets just for a moment suppose that what they are saying is true." John glanced at Randy. "I'm not saying it is true, I'm just saying lets suppose for a moment it is, it would explain how we got here, as there seems to be no reasonable way they could have done it." He released Celeste with one hand and gestured at the other three women.

"But John." Randy protested half heartedly not looking at his friend, his eyes locked on Rachel.

Dean pulled Kerrie closer to him wrapping one arm round her waist and took a breath of her scent growling softly in the back of his throat as he felt the effect of it on him. Jumping at the feel of his breath on her throat, Kerrie turned to look at the man known as the lunatic fringe, who was now drawing her closer to him.

"Why is it?" He whispered in her ear. "That I suddenly want to kiss you senseless, and do so much more to you, with you, tell me your name, I need to know your name?"

"Kerrie." She whispered to him, shivering as he started to nuzzle her neck, surprised to feel her body relax back against him.

Roman meanwhile was gazing into Winter's blue eyes with a slight smile playing over his lips. "So who did you get?" He asked quietly.

"Your figure, I got you." Winter told him breathlessly, unable to tear her gaze away from his.

Leaning closer he whispered. "Am I your favourite?"

She didn't get a chance to answer before his mouth covered hers and he was kissing her. With a soft moan, finding it hard to believe that this was happening, she kissed him back. That was till Randy's voice brought them back to reality.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Dean and Roman both shot him guilty glances but did not let go of Kerrie or Winter. Kerrie shivered as Dean nibbled on her neck, despite the look on Randy's face. While Roman pressed Winter into his body making sure she was close. John was smirking and edging closer to Celeste, feeling quite drawn to her, as it seemed his two friends were to the other two women, Randy seemed to be the only one holding out or fighting against what was going on.

Then the apex predator suddenly threw his hands up into the air grabbed Rachel by the shoulders and pressed a devastating kiss against her lips. The young woman whimpered and sagged against him as his mouth ravaged hers. "I don't know what's going on." He growled. "And you know what, right now I don't care, this one is mine." Then he bent his head and took possession of her mouth once more.

"At least ask her, her name first." John suggested, his eyes glinting again as he looked back at Celeste. "Speaking of which what's your name gorgeous?"

"Celeste, and that's Rachel." She didn't get to say anymore as he claimed her mouth in a long deep kiss.

Looking round the room at his friends kissing the seemingly very willing women Dean grinned. "The things I'm gonna do with you Kerrie."

"Hey whoa there, slow down." Kerrie protested managing to evade his lips, thought she shivered as they found her neck. "Who the hell said I'm going to do anything with you, I don't know you, and you don't know me, you guys just turned up here out of nowhere."

"I bet I was the one you got." Dean whispered to her nibbling on her neck.

"Yes you were the one; I mean I got your action figure, stop doing that I can't think." Kerrie protested.

Dean smirked as he looked up above their heads, seeing the green leaves and white berries that hung there. "We're under the mistletoe, you can't argue with that." He murmured attacking her neck again. "It's traditional we have to kiss."

Kerrie looked up too wondering where the stuff had come from, she was sure it had not been there earlier. Before she could protest again, his mouth found hers and he gave her a sweet kiss that quickly deepened into something else. His arms went around her and soon he was all that was keeping her on her feet.

The room was silent now apart from the crackling of the fire, and the odd whimper or moan from one of the four couples. Finally it seemed register on each of the young women that they were kissing their favourite WWE superstar. Celeste was the first one to manage to break away, looking up into John's eyes with a confused look in her own.

"How is it possible you guys are here?" She asked

"You tell me?" John murmured to her.

Her voice however brought the others back to the here and now and they too broke away from their kisses. Slowly they searched each other's faces not understanding what was going on, desperately wanting answers to the questions that they had. Dean was looking into Kerrie's green eyes a slight smile on his face, as she licked her lips and looked up at him. Roman had his arms wrapped around Winter, holding her close to him enjoying the feel of her against him. John was stroking Celeste's arms. Randy had a strange look on his face, but no one was sure what he was going to do, though he was holding on tight to Rachel.

"Are you guys hungry?" Rachel asked, trying to break whatever spell that was falling over them.

"Actually yeah I am, and I think the others probably are too." Randy admitted looking at his friends.

The other guys nodded, and some of the tension that had been in the air vanished. Finally managing to disentangle themselves from the men, the women led the way to the dining room, once they got there, there was a selection of fresh hot food for them, and the guys hungrily dug in. Small bursts of conversation happened as the guys ate; the girls were still trying to understand what had happened. The men wanted to know about the Tavern and who ran it, and were surprised when the women admitted that they had never met their hosts. Finally when they were done with eating, the girls were amazed how much the guys ate. The eight of them headed back to the fire the men's eyes were on the women as they led the way however Randy halted them at the door as it closed behind the girls.

"So are we buying this, they got our action figures and when they took them out of the packaging they turned into us, who had been restrained for hours before that?"

"Well it would kinda make sense, in a weird outer limits way." John said rubbing his hand over his head, in a way that Celeste would have said was incredibly sexy, if she has seen it.

"Winter is mine." Roman stated suddenly. "I don't care how we got here or how it happened, I just want that woman."

He glanced at Dean who shrugged before saying softly. "Kerrie''s mine, I don't want to leave here without taking things a lot further with her."

"Well I have to admit I'd like to get some loving in with Celeste." John admitted rubbing his head again.

The three of them looked at Randy, who finally gave them a smirk. "Okay so I can think of evil things to do with Rachel, hell to Rachel."

"Oh no." John stopped him right there. "I have no desire to know what sort of kinky things you wanna get up to with that woman."

"Like you wouldn't like to try some kinky stuff too?" Randy replied those women are hot. "Come on lets get in there by the fire, I'm not feeling too warm, at least John has his jean shorts, and you guys have your shield gear I just have my trunks."

Roman nodded looking towards the door with a longing expression, though the others were not sure if it was the thought of the fire, or of Winter that put that look on his face. The four men trooped into the room to find the women removing parcels from under the tree, that reminded them that it was Christmas day. Randy scowled thinking of the plan they had had that were ruined by the four women, laughing as they selected presents from under the tree. Reaching out John put a hand on his arm, the two men looked into each other's eyes, Randy gave a sigh his eyes drifting to Rachel, and unconsciously he licked his lips.

"She could be your Christmas gift." John said with a smirk. "Four of them, four of us, we get one each, and we already know which ones."

Randy couldn't help but smirk as wicked thoughts filled his head. John saw the look and added a grin of his own, as he glanced over at Celeste, Roman and Dean were watching Winter and Kerrie. Celeste looked up from the gift she was holding and caught him looking at her, she smiled, and the others watched him as he walked over to her.

"Hey." Rachel said suddenly. "Where did this come from its not one of ours?"

Kerrie looked over at her. "No idea." She said with a slight frown. "It's not our wrapping paper, who's it for?"

Rachel looked at the present, looking for the tag finding it she read the name on the label. "Err it say it's for." She looked over at the men. "Randy." She looked like she was poised for the explosion everyone was sure was coming.

Instead of exploding at them all over again however Randy gave a stiff smile, and walked over to join Rachel where she knelt with the parcel. Without a word he took the gift and ripped it open. "What the hell?" He questioned as he unwrapped the leather jacket he had been looking at a few days ago. "How did you know I wanted this, how could you know?" He looked at Rachel wondering what the woman was going to say.

"We told you we didn't do anything to bring you here, we don't know how or why you are here."

Celeste was pulling a gift from under the tree, as Randy somewhat thankfully sipped the leather jacket on, noting as he did so that it was a perfect fit, in fact it seemed to have been tailored specifically for him. He watched as John took the gift from Celeste and tore into it, he grinned when he saw a nice pair of pants, and quickly lost his jean shorts and pulled them on, a little it seemed to the disappointment of Celeste. He leaned in and kissed her cheek making her blush this time.

Dean grinned and wandered over to Kerrie looking down at her before kneeling beside her. "Any thing under there for me?" He asked.

Smiling at him Kerrie hunted under the tree and came back out with a gift that she handed to him, with a grin he tore into it pulling out a warm hoddie which he pulled on smiling at her as he did so.

"So that just leaves me." Roman said with a grin. "Anything under there for me?"

Winter reached under the tree her hand closing round a parcel that she pulled out and handed to him, grinning he took it seeing his name on it, before he tore into it unwrapping a sweater with a grin he pulled it on.

"Where did these gifts come from?"Kerrie asked suddenly, voicing what all the women had been thinking. "We didn't put them there, and we didn't put the mistletoe up, do you think it might be them?"

"Them." Randy echoed her. "Do you mean us, how the hell could we have done any of this?" He was getting angry again they could hear it in his voice.

"No not you guys." Rachel said. "Kerrie means them, the owners, or whoever is here looking after us, we never see them, but they always seem to know what we want, what we need." Her hand flew to her mouth as she thought about what she had said. "We all said we wanted Santa to bring us a boyfriend for Christmas."

The four women looked at each other, while the men stared at them. "No that's not possible." Celeste said quickly. "There's no way that, that could happen, could it?"

"No of course not." Winter said, but she didn't sound so sure now.

"Okay what are you talking about?" Randy demanded.

Rachel looked at the angry Viper and swallowed before speaking. "The four of us." She indicated herself and the three other women. "Are here on vacation, we booked on the internet after reading some recommendations." She swallowed again and went on "The thing is we've never seen anyone, not since we got here, not one person, there was a note for us when we arrived telling us where our rooms were, food is ready when we are, anything we need, it's just there."

"So you're saying that whatever you want, whatever you need it's just there?" Dean asked, glancing at Randy who was looking angry.

"So you did bring us here." Randy chimed in before anyone else could speak. "It's your fault we are here instead of where we are supposed to be."

"Maybe, I don't know." Celeste spoke again while looking over at John who had a slight smile playing on his lips. "We all of us, said we wished for boyfriends, and then we each opened a present, each one of us got the action figure of one of you." She paused looking over at the others.

"We opened them last night before we went to bed." Winter continued.

"We left the figures down here when we went to bed, then this morning we decided to take them out of the packaging." Kerrie went on. "We couldn't get over how lifelike the figures looked, so we decided to take them out for a better look."

"When we opened them, they, well they turned into you guys." Rachel finished off looking at Randy.

"So you're saying whoever owns or runs this place has been giving you everything you want, and you think they gave you, well us?" John asked looking over at his friends; Randy looked like he might be losing it again.

"Pretty much yeah." Winter said. "Look we're really sorry if, well if this is our fault, we certainly didn't think anything like this would happen when we made our wishes, we didn't even know we were getting your action figures, my brother gave us each our favourite as a gift."

John grinned. "So you got me, what about the rest of you, lets be clear on who got, or gets who?"

"Dean." Kerrie said making him grin as she looked over at him.

"Roman." Winter said noting the pleased smirk on his face.

"And I got you." Rachel said looking at Randy, who suddenly got a very wicked smirk on his face, like he could hear the voices in his head.

The four men looked at each other, then over at the women, smirking Dean wrapped an arm around Kerrie drawing her closer to him, the flush that coloured her cheeks told everyone how she felt. He began to nuzzle her neck as he had earlier this time drawing a little whimper from her. The soft sound caused him to smirk and then gently kiss her. "You have to play with your gift." He told her when they broke apart, making her blush furiously as he grinned at her.

Roman smiled watching what Dean was doing and then pulled Winter closer to him, showing her that he was interested in her just as much as his friend, was interested in her friend. Winter looked into his eyes and the raw desire there made her shiver. John and Randy glanced at each other as Dean and Roman were exploring their options. John coughed loudly, as the pair started to get a little carried away, and the two flushing women finally pushed the wrestlers away. Randy smirked as he looked at Rachel, licking his lips making her blush slightly.

"Okay." John said suddenly. "So we are interested in you and you are interested in us; however that tree has presents under it, and I for one would like to see if there is anything else for me."

The eight of them looked at each other and dived under the tree, there were several gifts for the men under the tree, and by the time all the gifts were opened, even Randy was prepared to admit that the girls didn't directly have anything to do with them being there. Indirectly was another matter as far as he was concerned; however he was particularly interested in the pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs Rachel had received from one of her friends. Rachel had put them down with a very red face; however Randy smirking picked them up swinging them from his finger and looking at her, she flushed an even brighter red, as he gave her a wicked look.

"Give me those." She said trying to grab them from him while he lent back keeping them out of her reach.

"Oh no." He told her with a smirk. "I'm hanging onto these I have plans for these later."

Rachel blushed again and tried to look anywhere but at the handcuffs dangling from Randy's finger. The guys were quite happy a lot of their gifts had been clothes pants, boxer shorts, tops, jackets and shoes or sneakers. All of them were now comfortably dressed and looking interestedly at the women who were still in their sleepwear.

"I think maybe we should get dressed now." Celeste said suddenly realising that they were still in their night things.

"Aww, do you have to?" John asked with a little pout as he looked over at her.

The four women all smiled at him, before Rachel added. "I think we should."

This time it was Randy who pouted. "I like you better that way." He said as his pout turned to a smirk.

Without a word Rachel started gathering up her gifts, the other three followed suit, and headed for the door. "We'll be back in a while." Winter said as they exited the room.

"Hurry back." Dean called causing Kerrie to look back over her shoulder and smile at him.

"Oh gods." Rachel groaned, as the door closed behind and they were alone again. "Okay which one of you gave me the handcuffs?"

Kerrie grinned at her, and got a half hearted smack from her friend. "I think Randy likes them." She said as she tried to dodge. "I think he has plans for them."

"Should I be worried about that I wonder?" Rachel questioned as they headed upstairs.

Winter grinned looking at the other three. "Ladies what we should be saying is, we have four incredibly hot men down there. who seem to be interested in us, it goes without saying that we are interested in them." She smiled at her friends. "Now we could keep on questioning how they got here, or we could just accept that it's a bit of Christmas magic, and enjoy whatever happens."

"I say go for it."Kerrie said with a smirk.

"Yeah well Dean is all over you." Rachel said with a grin of her own. "That man wants you in his bed, or on second thoughts, he wants to get into yours."

Those words made Kerrie blush knowing just how much she would like that, the man was hot, and he did things to her that she would never admit to. Her friends smiled at her seeing her red face, by now they had reached their rooms and each one of them chose her clothes with a specific man in mind as she did so. Once the four of them had showered and dressed, they headed back down the stairs, entering the room in a bunch glancing around as if checking that it had not all been a very vivid waking dream and that the men were still there.

The four of them were lounging on various pieces of furniture; their heads snapped up as the women entered, they grinned seeing the women in tight fitting jeans and warm though clingy tops. John got up going over to the window; he looked out at the snow that covered the ground, its white purity only marked here and there by the tracks of the odd animal or bird.

"Ladies do you fancy taking a walk?" He asked turning to look back at them with a smile.

After a few questions and comments, the eight of them headed to the cloakroom, where the four men were not at all surprised to find warm jackets and boots that fitted them perfectly. The tavern did indeed seem to provide everything you needed or, they were all hoping, wanted. Once they were warmly dressed, the eight of them headed into the cold snowy outdoors. They walked quietly for a while till Dean decided to throw a snowball at Roman who at once retaliated. Before they knew it they were in a huge snowball fight and the pristine snow was quickly messed up as it went flying in every direction. Soon they were all covered in wet melting snow and decided to head back in and warm up. Roman suddenly threw Winter over his shoulder and ran for the tavern, making the other women squeal and make a run for it as they saw the glints in the other men's eyes. Kerrie was the first one to be caught as she slipped on a patch of ice and almost fell backwards into Dean's arms. John caught Celeste as she tried to dodge around a tree. Randy on the other hand took his time hunting Rachel down and finally caught her just as she thought she was going to escape. Laughing and with bright eyes and glowing cheeks, she reached for the door just as he swept her up into his arms.

Once the four couples were inside they shed their outdoor things, Randy's eyebrows went up when he saw the slippers in everyone's sizes in the hall closet as they were putting coats and jackets away and taking off boots. Rachel just smiled at him, in a 'see I told you so' way, which made the others grin at the pair of them. Wanting to warm up they all trooped into the kitchen where they found a tray with mugs of hot chocolate sitting on them, the perfect thing after their cold snowball fight. The four men were finally beginning to realise that there was a lot more going on here than met the eye. After enjoying their hot chocolate the eight of them retired back to the lounge and enjoyed the warm fire that blazed in the hearth.

It wasn't until they were finally sleepily warm again, that they realised that the layout of the room had changed, now and instead of the couches and chairs that had been dotted around the room before now there were four two seater couches in the room, each of the couples sitting on one. Looking round Randy could not help but wonder what was going on. He accepted now that what was happening was nothing to do with the four women, that was unless they were witches, which somehow he doubted. Glancing over at his three friends he could not help but smile.

John was determinedly trying to pull Celeste onto his lap and she was only half heartedly resisting him. Roman was nuzzling Winter's neck while Dean was stroking the back of Kerrie's and he could hear her soft whimpers, as they were the closest couple to himself and Rachel. He turned to face the pretty redhead and saw her watching him; he gave her his viper smirk before bending his head and claiming her mouth with his own. Rachel gave a little noise of surprise at his actions, before surrendering to his mouth and kissing him back.

Apart from the crackling of the fire for a while all that could be heard in the room were soft whimpers of the occupants. It seemed like the Tavern was working its magic on them. It was a noise from outside that finally brought them all back to the here and now. The soft sound of a gong being rung, once, twice three times, before it faded away again.

"What's that?" Randy was the first one to question it, lifting his mouth from Rachel's swollen lips.

Rachel gazed at him her eyes glazed, while the other women too tried to collect their thoughts as reality started to reassert itself. Celeste was now straddling John's lap while his hands gently explored her body. Winter half lay, half sat on the couch under Roman's body. Kerrie sat wrapped in Dean's arms her neck showing the signs of where he had been nuzzling it and her lips swollen from his kisses. The four couples looked at each other, as each person tried to understand what was happening.

"It's the gong letting us know lunch is ready." Winter murmured into quiet that surrounded them.

Celeste was the first one to move getting off John's lap and standing up stretching, John's eyes almost devouring her. Winter stood up next holding out a hand to Roman and he was the first of the men to stand. After that Dean and Kerrie stood up together, then John rose to his feet leaving only Randy and Rachel still sitting. They were looking at each other as if something more had passed between them. Finally Randy too got to his feet pulling Rachel up behind him in an almost possessive manner. Slowly the four couples, which is what they had become, made their way to the dining room, even the girls gasped when they saw what had happened to the room. Instead of the plain table they were expecting, the room had been transformed into a beautiful Christmas themed area, there was a long table set with beautiful centre pieces and flowers, the food was placed in-between the arrangements. If the four men had doubted what they had been told before, this convinced them that indeed something other than ordinary was going on here.

Smiling, they all sat down looking at each other, before digging into the multiple dishes and meats. Though slow to start off, conversation started to flow and soon they were all laughing and joking telling stories, well that came more from the wrestlers than the women. By the time they were done with the food and the deserts, that had somehow always been on the table, even though no one had seen them at first glance. They were all wearing hats from the crackers they found on the table and feeling full relaxed and sleepy. Though it had to be said that Randy had a certain gleam in his eyes that had Rachel both scared and excited at the same time. Eventually they stood up and headed back to the lounge leaving the debris of the meal behind, knowing that somehow when they came back it would all be gone, and the dining room would probably look as it always did once more.

The lounge too had changed, now the couches were slightly larger fuller and softer the four couples sank down into them setting against each other. Soft music played in the background, as Dean and Kerrie exchanged lazy kisses. John and Celeste were wrapped in each other's arms dozing. Roman had opted for pulling Winter into his lap again and her legs were spread out on the couch as she rested her head against his chest. Rachel gave a little shiver as she looked into Randy's blue eyes and the saw the look in them, it wasn't the cold look that he wore in his viper persona, but it was one that promised that later things would be intense. He wrapped his arms round her, the look in his eyes becoming possessive as he held onto her, she gazed into his eyes and shivered, just before he claimed her lips with his own. That was pretty much the way the afternoon progressed, with lazy make out sessions and snoozing, as they were all lulled by full stomachs and the heat.

It was John who finally suggested a move, he had been lazily kissing Celeste, and suddenly realised that he was feeling too lazy.

"How about going for a walk?" He suggested, looking round the room at the others.

Roman and Dean both chose that moment to yawn, making everyone laugh.

"Yeah let's go." Dean agreed, he was feeling both aroused and frustrated with the way things had been going with Kerrie, and wanted nothing more than to gain a little distance right now, in the hopes that he might stave off a case of blue balls.

Roman caught his eye, and he realised his friend was feeling pretty much the same way. The grinned at each other, as Dean climbed to his feet pulling Kerrie up after him. Only Randy seemed reluctant to move, still eventually he allowed Rachel to climb to her feet and stood up behind her.

They headed out to the passage and opened up the closet finding warm coats and boots inside all dry, and surprisingly warm to the touch when they pulled them out. John raised an eyebrow looking at the women.

"How do you deal with this?" He asked. "Doesn't it get to you after a while?"

"It was odd to start with." Celeste said speaking for the others. "But then we just got used to it, it kinda just seems normal now, and we're only here for a couple more days anyway."

Shrugging slightly the guys accepted what they were told surprisingly easily, it was strangely simple to adjust to the things that happened in the tavern. Quickly they dressed warmly, before heading out into the snow, which was deep and once again pristine.

To everyone's surprise, it was Randy who started the snowball fight this time, throwing one at John, it was only seconds later that snow was flying through the air in an all out battle. Till Roman tackled Dean bringing him down and causing the pair to roll around in the snow trying to get wresting holds on each other. Randy watched them with a grin before turning to spear John into a snow bank soon all four men were covered in snow and wrestling around laughing in the cold air. Dean was the first one to think about the girls, lifting his head he glanced at Kerrie with a wicked grin on his face.

"They are way too dry." He announced as the others followed his gaze.

The girls were quick to realise what was going to happen, as the four snow covered men stood up looking at them with glittering eyes. With little shrieks, the four of them took off running with the men in hot pursuit, with longer legs the men soon over took them and one by one the girls were tackled, though it should be said gently, into the snow. Squealing the girls tried to get up only to be rolled around in the snow by the guys, finally everyone started laughing, they were having so much fun.

"Hey I know." Dean said suddenly. "We should make snow angels."

John gave him a look that said what are we ten years old? However the girls laughed and agreed with him enthusiastically and soon that was just what they were all doing. Finally feeling damp and a little cold they all headed back inside. Stripping out of the coats and boots they were wearing, they all stood shivering in the passageway.

"Let's go in and warm up." Randy suggested then stopped sniffing the air. "Hey that smells good."

The others could smell something delicious too and they all headed off to the kitchen, where the smell was coming from. In the room, there were large bowls of soup waiting for them and large glasses of eggnog.

"All right." John said grabbing a bowl and a glass. "Let's go eat in front of the fire."

Everyone enthusiastically agreed with that idea, and soon they were curled up on the large soft couches warming up from the fire and the soup. Though they were drinking the eggnog their glasses never seemed to get any emptier, and it was not long till they were enveloped by a slightly tipsy feeling. The four couples snuggled up, enjoying the warmth of the fire and the soft music that was playing in the back ground. Dean found Kerrie's lips with his and kissed her softly enjoying the feel of her against him, feeling his interest from earlier flaring again. He glanced around the room to see what the other couples were doing, Randy and Rachel were wrapped around each other and it didn't feel like a stretch of the imagination to picture them spending the night together. John and Celeste were talking quietly, the blush on Celeste's cheeks visible across the room as John's large hand idly caressed her body. While Winter was draped across Roman like an expensive throw, moulded around his body as he stroked her hair, and planted lazy kisses on her lips.

He turned his attention back to Kerrie kissing her lips and then trailing his lips over her cheek before nibbling on the shell of her ear. The half whimper, half moan this elicited from her made him smile and hope he would be getting lucky tonight. Turning his head he glanced at the clock on the mantle surprised to see that it was already past nine the day just seemed to have slipped away as they enjoyed themselves. The pleasant buzz from the alcoholic drink seemed to have relaxed everyone, and though it was not the day they had planned, the eight of them had had a good Christmas day.

John and Celeste were the first ones to move, the superstar lifting her from him and helping her up, his arm possessively going around her and leading her to the door, his voice sounded softly but brought the others our of what they were doing. "Celeste and I are heading to bed, night guys, ladies." The pair of them left the room, still stealing kisses from each other.

Roman stretched and looked at Winter, his eyes soft and gentle full of good humour and desire. "Shall we follow their example?" He questioned her and when she nodded, helped her to her feet, and guided her to the door, smirking at the others as they headed up to bed.

Dean smiled at Kerrie before asking quietly. "Want to see just how much of an action figure I am?"

Kerrie blushed and gave him a look that said, you did not just say that, however she took the hand he offered her and stood up with him. "I've got to play with my new toy." She said softly blushing, as she realised what she had said, making him smile and sweep her up into his arms, he carried her to the door giving Randy a knowing look before carry the young woman off, and up the stairs to her room.

Left alone in front of the fire Randy and Rachel looked at each other, the apex predator had a hungry look on his face, but his voice and hands were gentle as he stood up and drew Rachel to her feet. "You know." He said gently brushing a strand of her hair from her face with his fingers. "This was not the Christmas I had planned, but I have to admit that meeting you, and being here is better than what I had was going to be doing." His lips found hers and he gently kissed her. "I want to make love to you, to leave you satisfied and well loved tonight, what do you say?"

Not trusting her voice Rachel nodded, hardly able to believe that she would get to spend the night with the tall handsome wrestler, Randy merely smiled pulling her into his arms and lifting her so that she had no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he carried her from the room, she could already feel the warm hard length of him pressing against her and she shivered slightly knowing that shortly he was going to be making love to her. With a soft voice she directed him to her room and he carried her along easily setting her eventually on her feet beside her bed. Slowly between kisses and caresses, they undressed each other, before Randy picked her up and laid her naked form on the bed. He took a moment to admire her naked body before joining her on the bed his mouth finding hers in a passionate kiss, before his hands began to explore her willing body, his lips closing over a dusky nipple and sucking it into his mouth.

Rachel moaned as he sucked, the feeling it invoked travelling from her breast all the way to her groin. She ran her hand over Randy's head feeling his short hair under her palms. Smirking Randy transferred his attention to her other nipple, wondering if she even realised she was moaning softly as he suckled. Satisfied that both nipples were now hard, he moved up to her mouth, kissing her passionately and hungrily, wanting to be buried deep inside her. Leaving her mouth after their intense kiss, he let his hands and mouth travel down her body worshiping it with them as he went. Gently he tugged her thighs apart, before settling between them, and lifting his head slightly to look into her blue eyes.

Rachel had lifted herself up onto her elbows, so she was looking down at him out of lust filled eyes. Randy smirked at her, before gently tracing the edge of her mound with one finger, smirking even more as she moaned slightly. He began to kiss over her stomach, as if he wanted to kiss every inch of her body. Working his way down, he skipped her throbbing mound altogether, and kissed his way down her leg, stopping when he reached her ankle and looking up into her eyes. Rachel was watching every move he made, his kisses were feather light on her skin, yet they made her burn with desire for him.

Smirking again, he switched legs this time starting at her ankle and kissing his way up, till his mouth hovered close to her core again. Instead of kissing her there he worked his way up her body, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking on it lightly making her arch up off the bed. Grazing the sensitive bud with his teeth, he was rewarded with a slight hiss from her, soothing it with his tongue gently. before he switched to the other nipple and soon had it hard as well.

From there he made his way up to her mouth kissing her tenderly, before slithering down her body and parting her lips so he could feast his eyes on her clit. She shivered slightly as he blew over her heated mound, before he flicked her clit with the tip of her tongue, hearing her soft moan. Randy set to work with a will then, wanting to make her cry, moan, scream anything to tell him he was pleasuring her.

Rachel raked her nails over the bedding as Randy sucked and licked on her clit, before sliding his tongue into her passage then adding a long finger and sliding it slowly in and out of her. Bunching the bedding in her fingers, she gave a long low scream as she came apart for him, the juices spilling out of her, onto his eager tongue.

Randy slid his way up her willing body, finding her sopping entrance and slowly pushing into her. Their mouths found each other as they kissed and moved together as they made love with each other. She hissed as he filled her completely, stretching her slightly with his size. To Randy she was so tight he worried for a moment he might hurt her, but gazing into her eyes he saw only pleasure there. Keeping his movements slow to begin with, taking his time and letting her adjust to him, then once he was happy it was okay, he began to move faster and harder inside her.

Rachel wrapped her legs around him crossing her ankles over his ass, and finally letting her hands run up his tattooed arms, before wrapping her arms around him and holding on tight. He was so hard and he filled her so completely that she knew sheer bliss just from having him inside of her, when he began moving she knew pleasure like she had never experience before, as he rubbed against her sensitive nerves making her come apart under him.

Despite his size Rachel found Randy to be a gentle and considerate lover, as he pleasured her, making her scream his name several times before he groaned as he felt her getting tighter, as she came once more, and this time there was nothing he could do to fight off his own release, as he threw back his head with an inarticulate cry of his own, and shot his cum deep inside of her. Breathing hard and shaking slightly, he collapsed on top of her slightly, as she held him close to her.

"Give me a while to recover and then maybe we can play with those handcuffs of yours." He suggested to her, once he felt able to talk.

"We'll see." She replied as he rolled off her and gathered her into his arms.

They lay there in each other's arms, too tired to move, just holding each other and exchanging the odd lazy kiss.

"Best Christmas ever." Randy murmured as he closed his eyes drifting off to sleep as he cuddled Rachel, who could only murmur her sleepy agreement as she too succumbed to sleep.

When John took Celeste upstairs, it was with the unspoken agreement that they were going to spend the night together, however when they reached her room, he waited for her to invite him in. Once she did though, the man was quick to begin undressing her and allowed her to return the favour, as they kissed each other hungrily and let their hands roam freely. He groaned in appreciation of her naked body, his eyes drinking her in and taking their fill, before guiding her to her bed.

"So beautiful." He murmured in appreciation. "You are so beautiful Celeste, and tonight you are all mine."

"You are the best gift I ever got." She replied, before pulling his lips to hers in a toe curling kiss.

For such a big man he was surprisingly gentle, as he caressed her body with his large hands, his mouth kissing and nipping along her jaw, then down the side of her neck, as his thumbs gently stroked her nipples, making them hard. His eyes met hers in an unspoken request, she nodded her head yes to him, before he dipped his and gently drew a perky bud into his mouth, suckling on her gently. Celeste ran her hands over his head and shoulders, as he delicately teased first one nipple, and then the other.

"So glad you got me." He growled out, his eyes turning from loving to lustful as he felt her move slightly under him, and smelt her delicate scent filling the air.

"You're always been my favourite." She told him softly. "Even back in your chain gang days."

"This day has been so magical, and yet at the same time so surreal." He admitted to her. "I keep thinking I'll wake up and find it's all been some magical dream."

"I know me too." She admitted as he began to kiss his way down her body, his touch feather light, almost tickling her as he went. "This is too real to be a dream though, my mind could never come up with someone so gentle and tender as you."

He lifted his head looking up at her with a smile playing on his lips, one that made him look as if he were part angel and part demon. "I want to taste you." He all but whispered to her, asking for permission before going any further.

She could not help the moan that slipped past her lips, before she nodded her head and opened her legs for him. He slid between them with an almost practiced ease, before he parted her folds, like a flower opening in the sun. His breath hit her first, and then his tongue lapped delicately at her, taking his first taste of her into his mouth. Celeste moaned loudly in appreciation, it had been so long since someone had touched her in this way, and having it be John made it even more special for her.

John slid a finger inside her tight passage, and boy was she tight, he knew he would have to make sure she was good and ready for him, or he was going to hurt her, he wasn't by any stretch of the imagination a small guy. Her flavour was like nectar on his tongue as he set to work with a will, licking and sucking on her, sliding one finger in and out of her, before adding another and stretching her walls slightly, while his thumb massaged her clit, as he sought to bring her to a climax.

Celeste writhed under him, as her body burned for him, and she drew closer and closer to the edge that she was only too willing to fall over for him. Her experience with oral from guys was limited, having had very few lovers, and fewer still that were willing to do this for her. She stroked his head, bucking her hips up against him, as she drew closer and closer to the precipice.

"Oh god John, I'm coming." She got out as she felt herself tighten up, as she felt a full body tingle run from her head to her toes, before she shattered in his arms.

"I've got you baby." He mumbled against her core. "Let go Celeste, I'm right here, I'll catch you when you fall baby."

Screaming his name she came apart in his arms, as he rode out her orgasm and licked and sucked at her till her body relaxed and she lay there panting, her hands caressing his hair. Lifting his head he looked at her, smiling as he saw the look of contented bliss on her face.

"You taste so good." He told her, kissing his way up her body, till he reached her mouth. "I could feast on you all night long." His mouth found hers in a dominating kiss, his tongue seeming to want to explore every inch of her mouth, the taste of herself on it making her shiver. "Guide me in?" He asked her when that devastating kiss finished. "I need to be inside you now Celeste, invite me in please."

Her hands were trembling, as Celeste closed one around his straining erection, and guided it to her dripping hole, even though he had, had his fingers inside of her, she still hissed slightly as the head slipped into her slick passage. He smiled down gently at her, his mouth finding hers as he began a slow yet steady push into her, letting her get used to him and adjust to his size, moving for at an agonisingly slow pace for himself, wanting it to be good for her. Clinging to him she was grateful for his consideration, slowly the burn of being stretched after so long, faded and was replaced by a pleasant tingle, as he stroked inside of her.

John felt her body relax, which in turn made it easier for him to move into her, and with a little more force he was soon buried inside her to the hilt, it was almost as if she were a virgin she was so tight. "You okay baby?" He questioned and when she nodded, he wiggled his hips watching her face.

Celeste pulled him in for another kiss, as he began to thrust in and out of her filling her completely and pleasurably, as he kept his movements slow and gentle.

"Oh god John you feel so good." She told him. "Filling me full, it feels so good, so right."

"Okay if I speed up a bit?" He asked her and she nodded her head before he claimed her lips again, her hips bucking up against his as they moved slowly but surely together, as if they had been lovers for years.

With her permission John began to move faster and harder into her, he didn't want to hurt her, but at the same time he needed the increase in pace. They kissed each other hungrily, and he felt her body tense as he walls began to squeeze him, and he knew she was close once more. Reaching between them he rubbed her clit, and was rewarded with her throaty cry of his name, as her walls clamped down on him holding him tight inside her. The added pressure was more than he could bare, and he released his pearly seed deep inside her, their bodies both shaking from the intensity of it. Looking into her eyes he had to smile as he rolled off her, lying beside her and finding her hand with his, threading his fingers between hers and tuning his head to look at her.

Callie looked over at him, before rolling onto her side and wrapping her free arm over him. Moments later she was wrapped in his strong arms her head on his chest as he held her close, it seemed like only moments later that they were both asleep.

Dean carried Kerrie up the stairs in his arms, softly asking where her room was, her quiet voice directed him to it and he opened the door letting them both in. Setting her on her feet, they found each other's mouths, kissing each other hungrily, their hands roaming over each other's bodies.

"I want you." He growled softly. "I wanted you since I saw you."

"Want you too." Kerrie murmured back to him, in between their heated kisses.

Dean tangled his hand in her hair shocking her slightly, as he turned from tender to dominant in a matter of seconds, using it to push her down onto her knees.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out." He told her his voice a harsh growl. "But first you are going to suck me off, and I'm going to fuck your mouth"

The sudden flash of fear in her eyes was easy to read, as despite the way it pulled on her hair she shook her head slightly. "I changed my mind." She replied, no way was she letting him use her like that.

She was shocked when he smiled slightly, letting go of her hair and gently lifting her back to her feet.

"I know what they say about me." He told her pulling the slightly shocked woman into his arms. "And a lot of it is true, I fuck a lot of skanks, and I don't much care about how it is for them, as long as I get off, any woman who will let a guy she just met stick his dick in her mouth and fuck it deserves what she gets." He gently nuzzled her neck, and she found herself relaxing in his arms despite her previous fear. "However on those rare occasions I get my hands on a lady, I know how to treat her right, still gonna fuck your brains out, but I promise you, you will love every second of it."

He kissed her gently at first, and then his kiss became more demanding as their roaming hands began to undress the other, and they almost tumbled onto the bed. His skilled hands stroked her body, his touch sure and arousing, as he found areas that she had no idea were erogenous zones for her. He explored her body almost lazily; a stroke here, a kiss there, and in what seemed like no time she was burning for him. Her body aching for his touch, craving his light kisses on her skin, as he skilfully played her senses.

"I want to stick my tongue and fingers in your pussy." He growled into her ear making her shiver and blush at the same time. Lifting his head he caught the flush on her cheeks, and gave her a wicked grin. "Oh is hearing me talking dirty embarrassing you?" He gave a chuckle as she flushed again. "Oh baby you are going to be red tonight." His lips found hers again and she felt his mouth ravaging hers, as he kissed her thoroughly. "Now first of all I'm going to suck your nipples till they're nice and hard and you are moaning for me, next I'm going to see if I can find any sweet spots around your ears and neck."

Okay Kerrie thought that doesn't sound so bad, so far nothing to make me blush with those words. She stroked his back, letting her hands skim over the hard surfaces of his body, revelling in the warmth of his skin, and the feel of his body against hers. His mouth found hers again, and he kissed her sweetly and gently this time, his hands holding her face lightly, before looking into her eyes and dropping a light kiss onto the tip of her nose.

"Once I've done that I'm going to kiss my way down your body, till I get to that sweet pussy of yours, when I get there, I'm going to take my own good time taking a taste of you, see if you're as sweet as I think you are." Yeah there was that colour starting on her cheeks again. "I'm going to part the lips of your pussy and run the flat of my tongue over it, before I run my finger over your clit, then as I slid my finger into you I'm going to use my teeth and gently nibble your clit, before I stroke it with the tip of my tongue." Her face was a flaming red now making him smile; he claimed her lips this time in a more aggressive kiss, his tongue thrusting deep into her mouth. "Once I've pushed my finger into you a few times I'm gonna push my tongue into you instead, flick it in and out of you while my thumb rubs your clit." Dean was enjoying the effect his words were having on her, because in spite of her flaming cheeks, she moaned softly. "Are you getting turned on by me talking dirty to you, does my good little girl like to hear all the bad things I'm going to do to her?"

Kerrie moaned again soft and low, just the sound of his voice describing the things that he intended to do to her had her body burning for him. Dean smiled and kissed her tenderly again, just a light brush of his lips on hers, and she was the one who pulled him closer, making the kiss deeper and harder. He didn't mind, happy to let her take charge for a moment or two, before pulling away and kissing her on the eyes one after the other.

"I'm going to keep on licking and fingering you till you come for me, once you do I'm going to drink down all your juices, before I move back up your body and kiss you, so you can taste your juices on my mouth." He smiled as Kerrie shivered; she honestly believed right now that this man could make her come with just his voice. "Do you like me talking dirty to you baby, has anyone ever talked dirty to you before."

"Your voice does things to me I never thought anyone's voice could." She admitted to him. "And no, no one has ever spoken to me like this before."

Dean grinned before kissing her again, his mouth and tongue aggressive and dominating, as he ran his hands over the sides of her ribs, tickling her and making her wiggle beneath him trying to get away. Her struggles had an unintended effect on another part of his body, as he felt her rub against his cock making it harder.

"Once I've done kissing you, I'm going to push my cock into that pussy of yours and I'm going to fuck you slow and gentle to start off, then when I find your G-spot I'm going to stroke my cock against it and listen to the noises I know you are going to make." Kerrie wondered if her face was going to remain red even after Dean was done with her, she could feel her face still flaming as he talked to her, his voice soft as he described what he was going to do to her. "Once you come, I'm going to pull out of you and put you on your hands and knees, then I'm going to fuck you from behind, till I make you come again, then you are going to ride me." Dean smirked and kissed her again, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth. "Ready to feel what I've been talking about baby?" He asked, as he dipped his head down and drew one of her already hard nipples into his mouth.

Kerrie lost herself in the sensations he produced in her body, as he proceeded to do what he had told her he would and more. Dean was shocked as he entered her willing body and realised just how tight she was, moreover she seemed very shy, or else she wasn't that certain of what she was doing. As she cried out his name at her second orgasm, he looked into her eyes.

"You okay baby?" He asked gently.

"I'm just, I've only been with a couple of guys and it wasn't very good." She whispered to him, flushing again as his smile grew wider.

"Just move with me, let your instincts take over and do what feels good to you." He told her. "If I don't like it I'll tell you, same goes for you, if you don't like what I do, tell me and I'll stop."

She nodded her head, and Dean smiled again, at the thought that he could show her what gave her pleasure, and teach her to please him. Kerrie's head was virtually spinning at the things Dean did to her, he showed her different positions, and made her come in each one. She lost count of how many times she shuddered out her release, crying his name as if she was praying. They were learning each other's bodies and what gave the other pleasure, as they moved together.

"Dean please." She begged at last. "I can't take anymore."

"You can take one more baby." He told her smiling, they were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat; she was lying on her back looking up at him, as he bent his head and kissed her tenderly.

Keeping his thrust steady and gentle to start with, making love to her once more, this time though as he stroked her G-spot with his cock he gave in to his own needs ,feeling himself getting close to his own orgasm, and this time when she gave an inarticulate cry and tightened around him again, he let himself go and came with her. When he finally came inside her willing body, they were both sated and sleepy, worn out with their exertions and content to snuggle in each other's arms, stealing kisses from each other, as their eyes drifted closed.

"This is probably my best Christmas ever." He murmured to her as he was just on the edge of sleep.

"It's been a wonderful Christmas." She agreed. "Best present I ever got."

Roman looked at Winter as he walked with her to her room, she was a beautiful woman and he looked forward to seeing a lot, lot more of her. When she stopped and opened a door he could not help smiling at her, before dipping his head and kissing her gently.

"You ready baby girl?" He asked softly as he pushed the door to her room wide and guided her inside.

Winter nodded silently, her mouth suddenly dry as she looked at the man beside her; she wanted to feel this man's body covering hers, to feel him inside her, making love to her. They undressed each other between sweet kisses, his hands sure and confident on her body, as once they were naked he explored and worshiped it with his hands and mouth, before gathering her in his arms and laying her on the bed.

He gazed down at her for a moment before joining her on the bed, his mouth finding hers, as he covered her body with his own. Roman smiled down at her when they stopped kissing, breathing a little harder than he had before they started. He kissed each of her eyes and then her nose before, kissing alone her jaw and then nuzzling her neck. Winter moaned as he drew one of her earlobes into his mouth and sucked and nibbled on it gently.

"You like that baby girl?" He rumbled gently before going back to nibbling.

"Mmmmm, yes I love it." Winter told him her hands caressing his head and tangling in his hair.

After a little while he left her earlobe, turning his attention instead to her neck, dropping light little kisses under her ear and on the side of her neck. The soft moans she was giving were turning him on even more than he was when they got into the room. He lifted his head slightly, finding her lips with his again and kissing her, gently at first and then with more passion, his hands exploring her body, finding where she liked to be touched, before kissing his way down her body and drawing a nipple into his mouth.

Winter was as close to heaven as it was probably possible to get, as Roman worshiped her body with his mouth and his hands. She stroked his head and shoulders before pushing him back and taking over slightly kissing his warm chest and running her hands over it. Roman growled softly as she began to kiss lower past his naval and then down to his straining erection, he jumped slightly as she kissed the tip of it before running the flat of her tongue down the length of him and nuzzling his balls.

"Oh fuck baby girl yeah." He got out as she drew one of his balls into her mouth and sucked gently on it.

Roman's hands caressed her head as she took him to heaven with what she was doing, as well as having one of his balls in her mouth she was gently playing with the other one.

"You like that baby?" She asked him letting his ball slide out of her mouth and looking up at him.

Roman growled softly and looked down into her eyes. "I love that baby." He told her and just when he was thinking of pulling her body up his, she licked up his length again before drawing him into her mouth and sucking on him once more, her tongue swirling around him as she drew more of him into her mouth.

He lay there letting her worship him with her tongue and mouth, before finally gripping her head and pulling her off him, smiling at her as she looked up at him. He sat up before pulling her up and settling his lips on her kissing her sweetly, before rolling her onto her back and smiling down at her.

"Your turn now baby girl." He told her softly before kissing his way down her body then spreading her legs and settling between then.

She gasped when his mouth fastened onto her, kissing and sucking on her clit. before his tongue probed inside of her, she bucked her hips up against him, her hands caressing his shoulders as he explored her with his eager tongue, lapping at her sopping core, a probing finger found the bundle of nerves inside her massaging them gently and bringing her closer and closer to the edge as he sucked and nibbled on her clit. She gripped his hair in her fingers her hips bucking up against his eager mouth, as she came apart under his ministrations screaming out his name, he eagerly drank down the fluids that spilled out of her.

"You taste so good baby." He told her when he finally raised his head and looked at her. "Right now though I need to be inside you so much Winter, I want to make love to you."

"I want you too." She told him breathlessly as he slid up her body.

She wrapped her legs around him as she felt the blunt head of his cock probing at her entrance, and then he was slipping into her. Winter felt him stretching her walls, while Roman could not believe how tight and good she felt wrapped around him. Her walls were gripping him tightly as he slowly pushed himself deeper and deeper inside of her passage. They moved together as one, as he thrust in and out of her, her hips rising to meet him. Their moans and cry's filling the air, as they both came closer and closer to a release. Roman felt Winter's muscles clamp down on him as she came screaming out his name. He held on fighting his own orgasm and once her whimpers and shudders stopped he moved inside her again. This time when she came, it was all it took to push him over the edge, and he exploded inside of her, her name on his lips as he did. He collapsed on top of her as his body shuddered and shook with the strength of his orgasm. Her hands lightly roamed over his back, as they lay there recovering from their mutual pleasure. Finally though he lifted his head and kissed her gently before rolling off her and pulling her onto her side, so that he could hold her against him.

"Wow." She whispered softly.

He grinned at her looking into her eyes. "I'll say." He replied dropping a light kiss on her lips.

They snuggled against each other exchanging lazy kisses, drinking in the sight of each other, both unwilling to let this moment end.

"I was supposed to be spending the day with my family." He said softly making her feel a little guilty. "But this being here with you has been wonderful."

They lay there looking at each other still exchanging sweet kisses and caressing each other till sleep claimed them.

Roman reached out for Winter wondering how she could have got so far away from him, his questing hand found only cold sheets and no warm and willing body to pull into his. Sitting up in his bed he looked around he was in his old room at his parents' house, where was Winters room, what had happened to the tavern? Rubbing his eyes he tried to get his head around it all, a dream it must have all been a dream, a very realistic dream about a beautiful woman.

Sighing Roman decided he might just as well get up, grabbing a pair of sweat pants he headed for one of the three bathrooms, in the hallway he met up with Dean who was spending the holiday with them, heading from the guest room in the same direction.

"Hey Ro where'd you get the hicky?" Dean asked a grin on his face.

"What hicky where am I going to get a hicky alone in bed?" Roman asked with a grin on his face, his mind turning to his dream.

"Hey what's with the faraway look?" Dean asked as the pair of them headed down the hallway.

"Just a dream I had last night." Roman replied looking at his friend. "It was a really good dream."

Dean smiled to himself, nothing could be as good as the dream he had, had. When he woke up he had reached for Kerrie, intending to bury himself once more in her willing body and encountered only cold sheets. At first he had been, sure it had all happened, however when he had finally woken up he realised it must have all been a very vivid dream. All the same, for some reason he ached to hold Kerrie in his arms and kiss her sweet lips once more, to make love to her, maybe not so gently this time, but very, very thoroughly.

"Bet your dream wasn't as good as mine." Dean said with a smile, thinking about Kerrie, she had seemed so real, he could still see her smile. and hear the moans she made as he loved her.

"I dreamed about a strange place called the Wayside tavern and there was this woman there." Roman began.

"Not one four of them, and you me Randy and John were there." Dean interrupted.

"You were with Kerrie and I was with Rachel." Roman now interrupted his friend.

"We both had the same dream." Dean said quietly. "How could we both have the same dream?"

The two men stopped and looked at each other almost as if in shock.

"You don't think we could have actually been there do you?" Roman said quietly.

Dean shook his head slowly. "Oh come on how could we possibly become action figures that those women got for Christmas?"

Roman laughed. "Yeah must have just been a coincidence, you wait, we'll ask John and Randy about it when we see them, and they'll laugh their heads off at us."

"Yeah just one of those freaky coincidences, we probably both saw the same thing, or read the same thing, maybe saw some pictures of fans and our minds conjured up the same setting and women for us." Dean replied more confidently now, his dream was already beginning to recede a little, though he could still picture Kerrie's face in his mind, her green eyes and her brown hair hanging down in gentle waves over her shoulders.

"Yeah has to be." Roman replied, making for the door of one of the bathrooms, while Dean headed for the another one.

The pair of them headed back to their rooms once they were done and got dressed, before heading down stairs, and cooking breakfast for Roman's parent's who soon joined them. Once breakfast was eating and the cleaning up was done they headed in to the front room and to the presents under the tree.

The family along with Dean all opened their presents, spending a leisurely time exchanging gifts and sipping on the hot Chocolate that Roman's mother made. Finally there were only two gifts left one for Roman and one for Dean, neither one of them recognised the writing on the cards, but they opened them anyway. They looked at each other in shock, each one of them had received a leather jacket, but not just any jacket, it was the ones they had received in their dreams, in the tavern.

"How nice they look so soft."Roman's Mother said looking at the jackets they each held. "Are they from your friends at work?"

"Yes Mom from friends." Roman said his eyes on Dean, as they both tried to recover from the shock they had received.

"Well why don't you try them on." Roman's Dad suggested looking at the two men.

The pair of them nodded and slipped the jackets on, and Dean was sure for a moment he caught a brief waft of the smell of Kerrie on it.

Far away from Roman and Dean, four young women raced down the stairs from their rooms in the tavern they were staying in. Without a word to each other they tore into the packaging off the wrestling figures they had each received, however nothing happened, they looked at each other and smiled a little sadly.

"Guess it was all a dream." Celeste said looking at the presents under the tree, they were just the same as they had left them the night before, no extra gifts lay there.

The four of them looked at each other, things happened at the wayside tavern they all knew but the dream they had was so real, they had woken up searching for the men they expected to find in their beds.

"Maybe it was a gift from the tavern." Rachel said at last looking around. "Perhaps it was the best it could give us a really realistic dream."

They all looked at each other and without another word left the room, trooping up to their rooms, to shower and get dressed. Once that was done they headed to the kitchen for breakfast, and then back to the lounge where they sat unwrapping presents. It was strange really, each gift was the same as the ones they had opened in the dream. Rachel even got her handcuffs from Kerrie, which made her blush and remember Randy never got to use them.

Finally only one gift remained under the tree, a small one, when they looked at the label it was for all of them. Finally they decided that Winter would open it. When she did she pulled out four tickets for Monday night Raw, they looked at each other in shock, they had ringside seats and backstage passes, plus plane tickets to get them there and paid for hotel reservations. They looked at each other smiling they were all going to Raw, they were going to see Roman, Dean, Randy and John up close. Okay, they may not be getting that close to the men, but they would get to see them, maybe even close enough to breath the same air as them. They spent the rest of the day watching movies and hanging around the tavern, as well as eating a delicious Christmas dinner.

The four men were back to work the day after Christmas, but did not actually all meet up again till Monday night Raw. The first thing that became apparent was that they had all got new leather jackets for Christmas, as they were all wearing them. The four men looked at each other, Roman and Dean had not talked to Randy and John since before Christmas, so they had not discussed what had happened in their dreams.

None of them really knew what to say at first as they looked at each other, the dream had faded a little for each of them, but each one could still remember the women that had been in the dream.

"Welcome to Monday night Raw ladies." They heard the voice of one of the other guys talking to some fans, who obviously had backstage passes and were having the guided tour before going out to their seats in the Richmond Coliseum.

"Is it always this hectic?" Roman was sure he recognised that voice; it couldn't be though could it?

He turned his head, but the group had moved away around a corner, and he thought he caught a glimpse of red hair as they did. He shook his head he was hearing things; it couldn't be her, it was all a dream after all. He looked at the other guys, and saw that they too were looking in that direction.

"It can't be, it was just a dream right, they don't really exist." Dean said softly looking at Roman, instead of the way the group had gone.

"What dream?" Randy looked slightly shaken as he let his gaze move to Roman.

"Dean and I had this crazy dream about this place called." He got no further.

"The Wayside tavern, we were there with four women, the four of us were there I mean." John said the colour draining from his face slightly.

"They got action figures that were somehow us, and there were gifts for us under their tree." Dean added.

"Rachel." Randy said the name of his dream woman, the woman he had not been able to get out of his head.

"Winter." Roman said her name softly.

"Celeste." John added before they all looked at Dean.

"Kerrie." Dean added his voice sounding strange in his own ears.

"So we all had the same dream?" Roman asked softly. "We all dreamed we woke up unable to move, and we were action figures, that grew life sized and hooked up with those women?"

"It was just a dream though." John said softly. "I spent Christmas day at home with my family."

The four men looked at each other trying to get their heads round it all; no one wanted to admit how real that dream had been, and how much they thought about it.

"We all spent Christmas day with family." Roman said softly, before looking at Dean with the unspoken words that Dean was family no matter what.

"The jackets." Dean said quietly. "We got the jackets we are wearing at the tavern, then we all got them again out of our dreams." He was looking at the others as they took in what the others were wearing. "I don't know who gave me this jacket, and I bet you don't know who gave you yours either."

Roman didn't wait to hear what anyone else said, maybe that voice had been Winter after all, he jogged down the corridor followed by the others after a moment. However somehow in the maze of corridors they lost the group of back stage pass holders.

Roman shook his head in frustration, where had the group gone, where were they, the four wrestlers looked at each other. Maybe it had been their imagination, still that didn't explain how they also had the same dream, about the same place, and the same women.

"It's getting awfully close to the start of the show." Randy said after they had prowled up and down the corridors looking for the group. "They're probably in their seats by now."

"So lets go and see if we can spot them out there then?" John replied.

Without another word to each other the four of them headed for Gorilla and peaked out at the ring area. There were a few fans filling up their seats but in the chaos of people milling around they couldn't get a clear view of the fans. Dean glanced at his watch and sighed they had to go and get ready for the show. With a last wistful glance at the seating area, the four of them turned away and headed back to the locker rooms.

The four young women had enjoyed their little tour backstage, seeing the organised chaos of what was happening before the show started, and knew they would be returning to meet some of the superstars and divas after the show. They had stopped at the concessions stand to get drinks and popcorn, so were a little bit late getting to their seats. They were great seats ringside on the left hand side of the entrance ramp where most of the superstars came before entering the ring. The four of them were really excited to be here, getting to see their favourite guys, up close and personal. They had spent several days at the Wayside Tavern and had become used to odd things happening to them there. As far as they were concerned the Christmas day with the guys was a gift from the Tavern, a wonderful dream that they had enjoyed, but was just that a dream.

The show started off with Superstars being taped and then with an explosion of Pyrotechnics Raw was live on the air. The young women along with the rest of the crowd cheered and booed the faces and the heels, enjoying the show.

The match between Dean Ambrose and Bray Wyatt was the second to last the main event being a six man tag match. Kerrie almost held her breath as Dean's music started, and the Lunatic Fringe appeared on the stage before making his way down to the ring, his eyes scanning the crowd. Suddenly his steps faltered as he locked eyes with a pair of green ones, he shook his wet hair out of his eyes, and gazed at her as he made his way around the ring. Kerrie felt a shiver go down her spine, her eyes locked with Dean's as he stalked closer to her. He reached out and stroked her cheek, looking at her almost oblivious to everything that was going on around him. She was real, flesh and blood real, and the way she was looking at him, like she knew him.

The sound of the crowd and the lights going out brought him back to where he was. "Kerrie?" He whispered softly and leaned in to kiss her taking advantage of the darkness.

She tasted as sweet as he remembered, or at least the way she had been in his dream, her hands cupping his cheeks as they kissed each other gently. Regretfully he pulled away, knowing that the lights would soon come up.

"Backstage later." He whispered to her. "We need to talk, we all need to talk."

Pulling away he walked to his position to intercept Bray, he was so fed up with this story line it wasn't him, not his character anyway. He should have been done with Bray and after gold to put around his waist again.

When the lights came up again he and Bray locked it up in the ring taunting each other, both of them acting crazy, trying to our crazy each other. This time he got the win, clean and good, and then he went crazy on Bray's ass after that. All the time though he felt like he wasn't really there, like he was somewhere else, he kept on glancing over at Kerrie and her three friends. The women were real, and Kerrie at least seemed to know him, it couldn't have happened could it?

Finally his bit was done and with one last long lingering look at Kerrie he headed back stage. Roman, John and Randy were there along with Seth, Kane and Cesaro. Dean looked at the other three grabbing Roman and Randy and pulling them away from the other three who would go out first. John followed wondering what was going on.

"They're out there, on your left as you go down the ramp ring side, all four of them." He got out looking at them. "It's them and they know, I mean it happened, it really happened."

"What do you mean?" Roman questioned.

"I mean it happened, I kissed Kerrie and she kissed me back, and it was her, the same woman in my dream, she knew me, I swear she knew me, it really happened guys." Dean had an idea he wasn't making any sense but he didn't care.

"All of them, they're out there, my Rachel is out there?" Randy was the first one to accept things.

"Yeah all of them, they'll be coming back here after the dark match, and we have to be here to meet them." Dean was almost vibrating he was so excited.

"Come on guys, whatever bromance you got going on there can wait till after our match." Kane called as Bray staggered through the curtain and then straightened up grinning at Dean.

The four guys separated, and Dean stood there almost quivering as he watched the others walk away from him, he ignored what Bray said about the match and instead headed over to look at a monitor. Roman entered first, down the ramp, instead of through the crowd as he normally did; there just hadn't been time for him to get there. The crowd went wild seeing Roman back in the WWE after his surgery, next came Randy, voices playing in the arena. Dean saw Roman glance to the left and lock eyes with Winter, the pair of them were gazing into each other's eyes, till reluctantly Roman looked away. Randy wasn't much different his eyes locked on Rachel, his gaze hungry as they travelled over her body.

"What the hell is going on with you guys tonight?" Hunter asked walking up. "You looked out of it during your match and now Roman and Randy look like they want to climb the barrier into the crowd."

Dean was silent as John made his entrance, forsaking his normal slide into the ring and walking round to the other two superstars, his eyes locking with Celeste's. The four women were almost breathless, as the three men stood there, looking at them, it couldn't have been real; it was all just a dream. However Dean seemed to recognise Kerrie, she had whispered to her friends during the match that he had kissed her. Now the others seemed to recognise them as well, the moment was broken by the ref calling them into the ring, and the men tore their gazes to the ring, sliding in and posing for the fans.

The match went back and forth for a while, till finally the faces got the win, filming then stopped with the faces standing victorious in the ring. The dark match started with J and J security trying to rescue Seth from the ring, meaning that things were now five on three then Dean ran out from the back evening the odds a little. To the four men and the four women, it seemed as if the last segment was over, in a flash and then the women were being lead backstage with sweaty hands and hammering hearts.

The four men were not in much better shape, all of them hot and sweaty from their matches, they waited to see the four women. Then it happened the women were brought in and eight sets of eyes connected, locked and stayed focused on each other.

"Ladies if you would come this way you can meet some to the stars of the show." The woman showing them around said.

"It's okay." Roman said, his voice sounding a bit shaky. "We've got this."

It was as if his voice broke some sort of spell, everyone broke eye contact, the men could not help grinning, as the women blushed hotly dropping their eyes.

Winter lifted her eyes and met Roman's grey ones again, he smiled at her, and she smiled back, then he held out his hand to her, she was walking to him before she knew it, and took his hand in hers allowing him to draw her into his sweaty body. His hand gently caressed her cheek, before gripping her chin and tilting her head up so that she was looking up at him.

"I missed you baby girl." He said softly, before dropping a gentle kiss on her lips.

Almost as if the pair's actions had set something in motion, the other three couples moved to each other. Randy wrapped his strong arms around Rachel as he pulled her into his body.

"Did you get the handcuffs?" He asked almost huskily and when she nodded he smiled at her. "I have plans for those." He told her before claiming her mouth in a sweet kiss."

Dean ran his fingers through Kerrie's hair tugging on it lightly, his blue eyes meeting her green ones. "I want to kiss every inch of your body, and make love to you all night long; I won't to go to sleep in case you vanish again." He told her, before he claimed her mouth in a deep long kiss. They clung to each other, their mouths moving hungrily as they pressed closer together, despite the fact that he was sweaty and needed a shower.

John gave Celeste a sweet smile, showing off his dimples and beckoned her over to him, her steps a little too slow for his liking, he closed the distance between them and wrapped her up in his arms.

"I have dreamed about you every night." He said looking down into her oh so blue eyes. "When I woke up and found myself back in my own bed, I knew it couldn't just have been a dream, it was too real, and you were too real."

"We thought it was a gift from the tavern, one special dream for us to share, but then tonight when we saw you, we had to wonder if it really happened." Celeste said biting her bottom lip and looking at him.

"Oh it happened." John smiled, and then his mouth was crashing down on hers, kissing her hard and sweet.

The eight of them drew some confused looks from people walking past, after all it wasn't the sort of thing that normally happened in a back stage meet and greet, none of them really cared though, they were back together again, and that was all that mattered to them.

"Names, addresses, phone numbers, next of kin, we want every bit of information there is on you lovely ladies." Roman said virtually as soon as he pulled back from Winter's lips for air.

She smiled up at him as the others broke for air too and they all looked at each other.

"It really did happen, we all spent Christmas at the wayside tavern right?" Dean asked the girls, and they all nodded yes.

"So?" Randy asked what the men all wanted to know. "Why didn't you tell us you had tickets for Raw?"

It was Celeste who answered for them. "We didn't know, they were the last present under the tree something for all of us, we don't know who from."

"One last gift from the Tavern." Rachel said softly.

"It couldn't give us exactly what we wished for, but it did the best it could." Added Kerrie.

"Oh I don't know." Dean replied looking down into her eyes. "Four of you, four of us."

"We're single, you're single." Roman added. "We could make this work, I know we could."

The four couples looked at each other, and slowly they began to smile, there was a future for them all they knew it. It was cliché they all knew, but at the same time it was true, today was the first day of the rest of their lives. Yes things might not be smooth, there would be bumps along the road, that was part of life, however this was a beginning, and all they had to do was take the first step.

"So." John said looking down at Celeste before looking over at the others. "You want to come back to the hotel with us, and we can see where we all go from here?"

Slowly Celeste nodded, and the other three men drew their respective women into their arms. As the four couples kissed, no one needed to say another word, they had got their men.

Meanwhile somewhere, some when else, a fall of fresh snow covered the wayside tavern as it returned to its slumber until it was need, to help the next people who found it that were in need of a little miracle to find love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay I hope you enjoyed this please if you would leave me a review that would be great.<strong>_


End file.
